Impressing Lucius Malfoy
by NeonDomino
Summary: When Hermione takes Harry to her work Christmas party, she hadn't planned on setting him up with Lucius Malfoy. She had a different Malfoy in mind. Lucius/Harry


**For Rayniekinnz :)**

* * *

 **Impressing Lucius Malfoy**

* * *

Harry looked at himself in Sirius' mirror, checking out the new suit he was wearing. Hermione had asked him to her Christmas party at work and according to the text message, the car had already collected her and was on it's way to him.

"Are you done yet?" Sirius asked from the doorway.

"Sorry Sirius, not my fault you're the only one vain enough to need a floor length mirror," Harry said, turning to face his Godfather. "I can't get my hair to stay down."

"You're fighting a lost cause," Sirius said, moving aside so Harry could leave his room and following Harry downstairs. "Your hair looks decent enough, I mean, it's not like you work for these people so it doesn't matter, right?"

"But Hermione works for them and I don't want to make a bad impression for her," Harry explained. "Plus I have the sneaky suspicion that she's planning on setting me up with someone at the party."

Sirius shrugged. "Your dad never found a way to get his hair to stay tidy either," he said.

"Did he even try?" Harry replied.

Sirius shook his head. "He thought he looked cool, always running his hands through his hair, making it even messier, trying to impress your mum."

"Did it work?"

"It frustrated her to no end," Sirius chuckled. "Did I tell you that Remus is coming back?"

Harry shook his head. "No you didn't mention. When?"

"At the end of the school year," Sirius replied. "He says it's lonely up there and wants to be back with family."

"It'll be great having him back," Harry replied, smiling widely. "The family back together."

"And here I thought we were having a great time, two bachelors out meeting people -"

"When Remus gets back it'll be three bachelors," Harry said. "You can take him with you to pick up women."

"Remus doesn't like when I help him," Sirius said, sighing. "It wasn't my fault with that last one."

"Still haven't worked out if it was a man or a woman?"

"One of natures mysteries," Sirius muttered.

The pair were distracted from their conversation by a knock at the door.

"Have fun," Sirius said, patting Harry on the shoulder. "Don't get too drunk and you remember the talk I gave you about condoms."

Harry glared at him. "You mean the talk you like to give me every time I've left the house?"

"Just making sure you're being careful," Sirius said. "It's my job after all."

Harry shook his head as he walked to the door and opened it.

"See you later, Sirius."

 **...oOo...**

The car pulled out outside a large hotel and the driver got out to open Hermione's door for her. She thanked him and took Harry's offered arm, allowing him to lead her into the hotel.

"I feel overdressed," he muttered.

She smiled up at him. "You're wearing a tux, formal wear for one of the top law-firms around, it's not going to be jeans and jumpers you know... plus, look at me." She gestured to the dress she was wearing. "We're just the right level of formal for this."

Harry looked at the hotel and sighed as hands came up, trying to fix his hair.

"Not going to work," he said. "I've been trying to flatten it or tidy it. It has a mind of it's own." His gaze fell on her curls. "At least yours can be tamed."

"Tamed?" She said, eyebrows raised. "I'll have you know that doing my hair took ages. It was the longest part of getting ready."

"Well it looks good," Harry said, leading the way into the hotel.

 **...oOo...**

"Blondes, my type is definitely blondes," Harry muttered to Hermione as she led him around the room.

"Any blondes caught your attention?" Hermione whispered.

"No, I mean... if there are any single and attractive blondes here..." Harry said, blushing slightly.

Hermione grinned as she took his arm and led him over to the Malfoys. This was the perfect time.

She noticed Harry blushing more in their presence. Bloody hell, it was only a couple of attractive men, anyone looking would think that Harry had never seen an attractive man before.

"Mr Malfoy, Draco, this is my friend, Harry Potter," she said. "Harry, this is my boss, Mr Malfoy and his son, Draco Malfoy."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you - both of you," Harry said, his eyes fixed on Lucius Malfoy. Hermione could understand - Lucius could be quite intimidating like that.

"Draco is -"

"Draco, would you like to get some champagne over here?" Lucius interrupted. Hermione turned to Draco to offer, hoping that in her absence, Draco and Harry would hit it off, but Draco had already disappeared.

"Mr Potter," Lucius said, softly, his eyes trailing over Harry's tux. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I had no idea when Miss Granger said she was bringing a friend, that she'd be bringing such an attractive one."

"Oh... thank you... Mr Malfoy," Harry said, the blush quickly returning, his eyes locked on Lucius' slate grey ones.

Hermione watched in shock as Lucius took Harry's hand, placing a kiss to it. Quickly realising what was happening, and seeing the lovestruck look on Harry's face, she excused herself from the conversation and headed to find Luna, the company receptionist.

Moments after she reached Luna, Draco appeared with a drink for each of them.

"So, this is Harry - the one you were planning on setting me up with?" Draco asked, looking over at where his father was standing talking with Harry.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, that went quite well, until my father took a liking to him," Draco sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm not done yet," Hermione said. "Harry's friend Ron has a brother called Charlie who I think you'd like."

She glanced over at her boss talking to Harry. She wasn't getting him back any time soon.

 **...oOo...**

"Miss Granger," Lucius said, coming into her small office. "I would like to invite you for dinner."

"Dinner?" she repeated, surprised. "Uh, of course when?"

"Tonight," he replied. "Nothing formal of course. I'll send a car for you of course at eight."

She nodded and Lucius opened the door to leave.

"Wonderful," he said. "I'll set a place for you and one for your delightful friend, Mr Potter."

Before Hermione could open her mouth, the door to her office had closed.

With a sigh she picked up her phone and called Harry.

"Hi," he said, as he answered the phone.

"Hi. Are you free tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We've been invited to dinner. My boss has asked me and insists that you come along. You care to explain -"

"Mr Malfoy?" Harry asked, excitement filling his voice. "Oh uh, I don't know why. Maybe I impressed him?"

"I bet you did," Hermione muttered. "A car will be picking me up at eight so be at mine."

"Sure. I'll see you later."

She hung up the phone and let her head rest in her hands and let out a groan. This had the potential to end in disaster.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


End file.
